


The Hunted

by DemonGinger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry redhead elf, Bisexual Inquisitor, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, literal tiny fluffball of anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGinger/pseuds/DemonGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the Hunter for Clan Lavellan. The humans among them did not understand what this meant and neither did the strange apostate elf that followed her. Was it fate that she was drawn to him? Or was something else at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That Existed Was Silence

It began, not when the elf who was a hunter accepted the mission knowing she'd likely never see her clan again. Not when she made the journey from her homeland to places unknown. Not even when she arrived at the peace talks between mages and Templars, warily wandering the edges of the temple.

Instead, it began when she stumbled out of the realm of dreams. When flickering green made its mark on the palm of her hand. When she found herself surrounded by soldiers.

It began with death and destruction and the murder of the Divine.

It began with a hole in the sky.

Chapter One: All That Existed Was Silence

When first she woke, all Heliwyr Lavellan could feel was pain. It permeated her body, sinking into the pores of her skin. She struggled to make sense of it. Thus, Heliwyr pushed the pain back into the recesses of her mind. Hands bound and shoulders slumped, she sought to regain some semblance of control.

Slowly, Heliwyr observed her surroundings. A prison, four guards with their swords out, flickering torches... Above all that, though, was the green mark on her left hand. It sent shivers of pain up her arm and Heliwyr frowned at its presence. Bits and pieces of what caused it flitted about her head, but she could make no real sense of it. Thus, she resolved to first deal with her current situation.

The metal bar around her wrists would have to go. Shifting, Heliwyr found a good position to quickly remove it, if necessary. Then she eyed the four guards and noted the armor they were wearing. The neck would be easiest, she thought. They were clearly nervous so a quick snap would be all it took to incapacitate them.

But, it would be best to first learn more of the situation. They clearly weren't looking to kill her yet. That meant they still needed something from her. Information? The mark on her hand? Knowing what they wanted would make it simpler to deal with them.

A door slammed open and two of the most recognizable women in the world (though, there were many women in power these days) walked in. One, was identifiable at a glance. A short crop of black hair, square jaw, and a scar along the cheek meant one was the right hand of the divine. Cassandra. The other was not so easy until the light hit her face under the hood she wore. Chin length auburn hair and cold eyes. This was Nightingale. Leliana.

Leliana hung back as Cassandra took charge. Heliwyr quickly caught on to their tactics when Cassandra leaned down to her ear. Good guard, bad guard. Interrogation techniques to confuse prisoners and lower their guard. So it was to be like this.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." Cassandra paced around her, dark hair shifting slightly. Her eyes were bloodshot and deep bags drew attention to her weariness. "The Conclave has been destroyed," she spat, voice hoarse with emotion. "Everyone who attended is dead."

It dawned on Heliwyr just what they thought.

"Except for you." The statement was pointed, accusatory. Heliwyr frowned up at them and shifted to a crouched position. The guards glanced at each other warily.

Heliwyr moved her ears forward to catch more noise and bared her teeth slightly. Her keeper would shake her head at this display but it was useful for intimidating unknowing humans. Indeed, a couple of them took steps back, but the two women remained stoic. "You think I did it." It was a statement, not a question.

Cassandra grabbed at the elf's wrist to bring it up. "Explain this," she growled. As if on cue the mark flared up, sending green sparks everywhere. Heliwyr flinched and bit her lip against the pain. She brought her head forward to cover her moment of weakness with her mess of red hair.

When the pain passed Heliwyr looked back up into Cassandra's eyes and drew back her hand. "I can't." There was no tiptoeing around it. Better to be upfront.

Anger passed through the Seeker's eyes, anger and desperation. "What do you mean you can't?" Her right hand twitched around the hilt of her sword. The tension in the room increased twofold as the guards shifted nervously. It was clear Cassandra was prone to outbursts of these kinds.

Heliwyr didn't move her gaze, no hint of even flinching. Her lips pulled down as she narrowed her eyes. "I can't," she growled. "I don't know what that is or how it got there." She flicked her red eyes between them to gauge their reactions.

It was immediate. Cassandra lunged forward to yank Heliwyr's scarf causing her to struggle for breath. The Seeker's mouth twisted in a snarl as she shook her prisoner. "You're lying!" But just as Heliwyr was about to retaliate Leliana intervened.

Leliana grabbed Cassandra’s arm and gently took her away. She spoke softly, perhaps forgetting about elven hearing, and Heliwyr’s suspicions were confirmed. They needed her. Watching carefully as Cassandra took deep breaths, Heliwyr slowly relaxed. If this was the case then it would do her well to go along with them. At least to make the entire process faster.

The two women moved back to where their prisoner knelt. This time, it was not Cassandra who spoke. Leliana allowed some light to make its way under her hood as she regarded the elf. Her face twisted into a small, secret smile before returning to its usual blank state.

“Do you remember what happened? How it all began?” She murmured softly, a hint of command tracing the ends of her words.

A knot formed in Heliwyr’s eyebrows. If she was being honest, and that was the current plan, then she remembered next to nothing of what she had experienced. Still, she decided to give something of a reply. “I don’t remember enough to be useful. I remember being chased, lots of eyes following me, too many eyes.” She laughed. “You know that feeling you get when you’re being watched? I felt like that but a hundredfold. Like a pressure on my shoulders, pinning me down. After that… I remember a woman.”

That caught their attention. Leliana’s steel grey eyes narrowed in interest. “A woman?”

Reaching out in her mind Heliwyr tried to grab more of the memory but it slipped out of her grasp. Like water from her fingers. Only the barest of visions showed themselves. She spoke as they arrived. “Definitely a woman, though I can’t make her out. She’s too bright for me. I think she reached out to me but…” It all faded away.

Their shoulders sank and Heliwyr briefly wondered what they had been hoping for. Then, Cassandra turned to her companion and nodded. Speaking sternly, she told Leliana to get to the forward camp first. Then, she turned back to the elf. The smallest of sighs escaped her before she knelt down to deal with the bar of metal trapping Heliwyr’s hands.

Heliwyr frowned. While she had done her best to inform them, they had not been forthcoming with any information of their own. This would not be put up with and she casually chatted in hopes of gleaning something. “So, lots of people dead. Definitely not good but…” she gave a meaningful look at Cassandra. “What did happen?”

A huff was her reply. The human grabbed Heliwyr’s wrists to bind them with rope. She gestured at the door and they stood. All the guards sheathed their swords, while they were still wary they respected Cassandra’s orders. Finally, Cassandra offered a few words. “It would be better to show you.”

They wandered to the front of the chantry and Heliwyr wondered why a chantry would even have an extensive prison beneath it. While she had not heard much of the humans’ places of worship, she had figured it to be a sanctuary of peace. Heliwyr watched as guards, glaring at her beneath their helmets, opened the chantry doors for her and Cassandra.

Outside was chaos. Men and women hugged each other with weary, tearful eyes. Some called out, condemning Heliwyr for all that happened. Buildings were broken, rubble spilled everywhere.

But all of this was ignored in Heliwyr’s eyes.

Instead she gazed upon the hole in the sky. It’s power thrummed through her, soaking into her bones. Vestiges of magic raced through her veins and she had never felt more alive. Green poured out. It crashed into mountains and distant forests. Heliwyr inhaled deeply.

Behind her Cassandra whispered. “We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons and it grows larger with each passing hour.”

It began with the end of the world.


	2. And So We Burned

Despite the horrific pain that spread along her left hand, Heliwyr kept up with Cassandra as they made their way through the valley. Thankfully, she had been permitted to keep the bow she’d found. If Cassandra had insisted, Heliwyr had no doubt they would have come to blows.

Still, Heliwyr missed the weapons she’d gone to the Conclave with. They were, however, likely destroyed or somehow trapped in the Fade. But the feel of this bow was wrong and rough, not like the bow she’d used most of her life. Not to mention, shoddily made. Humans are terrible when it comes to hunting.

The paths were winding, the snow freezing, and Heliwyr found herself missing the warm forests back in the Free Marches. Her fingers moved slower than she was used to, and her reaction time was off. Heliwyr hoped Cassandra wouldn’t mind her current lack of talent.

Before long, Cassandra called out. “We are almost there. You can hear the fighting.”

Frowning, Heliwyr responded. “Who’s fighting?” Demons? She hoped more soldiers weren’t getting killed. As a hunter for her clan, Heliwyr was no stranger to death. But this was something else entirely. Fire burning, corpses strewn everywhere, and so much blood. Too much blood.

Cassandra shook her head. “You’ll see when we get there.” Her hands tightened around her sword and shield. Heliwyr responded similarly. If what they were approaching put Cassandra ill at ease then Heliwyr would do well to be cautious. Observing her fight had taught the elf much of Cassandra’s prowess.

As they reached the top of the path Heliwyr saw them.

A dwarf and an elf fighting demons, wraiths she thought in the back of her mind. The angry spirits poured out of a crystallized structure hanging in the air, changing fluidly between states. A couple soldiers hung back and attempted to help, but most damage was being done by the pair of non-humans.

Immediately, Heliwyr leapt to action. There were a scant few arrows remaining in her quiver, but there were only three demons so far. The other elf and dwarf seemed capable enough so she focused on the one near the soldiers. Taking a deep breath, Heliwyr drew back her bow. Cassandra moved forward to defend against any incoming blows. Together, they quickly dispatched the first demon and moved on to deal with the others.

As Cassandra aided the dwarf, with a couple of sour looks, Heliwyr went to the side of the elf. She figured that, as a mage and seeing as he was without a nifty crossbow, he’d need the most help. It didn’t take long for him to disprove her theory.

Heliwyr had never seen a mage move like he did. She had spent long hours with her clan observing how the Keeper and her First wielded their powers. It was nothing like what transpired before her.

He was like water, all grace and quick movement. Nothing was wasted with every step he took. Each blow efficient and powerful. His magic leapt to his fingers easily and he seemed at home using his Creators given gift.

Still, gawking would not get the job done. Heliwyr focused on the task at hand. She danced around the wraith to draw its attention and fired off a series of shots that penetrated deep into its weak points.

Soon all the enemies were dead.

Before she could take a moment’s rest, Heliwyr found her wrist being grabbed by the mage-elf and shoved at the rift. The familiar power of the mark flowed through her and tugged at something beyond the flickering green. A pulsating sensation echoed within her and she pulled in time with it.

Shards burst from the rift until it collapsed upon itself. Heliwyr let out a gust of breath and backed away warily. Her teeth pulled back in a feral smile. The soldiers moved on ahead at a nod from Cassandra. She and those remaining approached Heliwyr.

She looked back at the elf-mage. Studied him. He seemed at ease with the situation, exuded a casual confidence that belied his obvious strength. His ice blue eyes crinkled at her and she responded with a quiet snarl. At that, though, his eyes darkened and Heliwyr instinctively moved into a fighting stance.

Heliwyr's senses screamed that he was dangerous. She felt circled, hunted. Her eyes narrowed. How dare this elf-mage make her feel like this! She was the hunter of clan Lavellan and would not be cowed by some unknown, bare-faced elf! Her ears tipped up in anger and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Oblivious to the silent war waging between the two elves, Cassandra asked for more information. “How did you do that?” Both the elves heads swerved around to gaze at her.

The elf-mage broke the silence first and laughed, shaking his head. “I did nothing.” He gestured to Heliwyr, the tips of his lips curled. She frowned back at him. The smile grew wider. “The credit is all hers.” His voice was lilted, skimming along mockery. Heliwyr felt a buzzing annoyance.

Looking at the smear of green burned into her hand, Heliwyr spoke. “You mean this mark.” It wasn’t a question. She clenched and unclenched her fingers. Sparks flew out and shocks went up her arm.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach also placed that mark upon your hand." He paused, looking somewhat smug. "I theorized that you might be able to close the rifts using that mark - and it seems I was correct.” Heliwyr’s hackles came up. This elf-mage knew too much, was too casual with his knowledge.

Cassandra, however, went along with it. She nodded, as though she knew of what he spoke. She looked hopeful which caused Heliwyr’s ears to flick nervously. “Could it also then close the Breach itself?”

The elf-mage frowned. “Possibly.” He turned his eyes back to Heliwyr, his face suddenly impassive. The tips of his lips still curled as he rolled out his next words. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Heliwyr glanced up at him through her eyelashes, wariness lining her features. He met her gaze steadily and she felt the tips of her ears start to burn.

A voice called out from behind Cassandra. The dwarf stepped forward with a slant to his lips and a quirk in his brow. To call him charming would be easy. He adjusted his gloves and laughed. “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He winked at Heliwyr and twirled an arrow with ease. “Varric Tethras, my lady - rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” At that, he looked up at Cassandra with a shit-eating grin on his face. Cassandra noticed and turned away with a noise of disgust. Heliwyr struggled not to laugh.

This was odd. What was a dwarf doing out here with the Chantry? Especially one so obviously familiar with the Seeker. Or, at least, familiar with pissing her off. Her head tilted back and forth, her hair brushing her shoulders with the movement. Eventually, she decided on what to say. “You’re with the Chantry?” Better to know as much as she could before making assumptions.

Behind her came laughter. The other elf shook his head at her. “Was that a serious question?” His eyes crinkled at her and she had the awful urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Varric shifted, looking back down at his hands. “Technically, I’m a prisoner. Just like you.”

A scoff came from Cassandra. She glared down at Varric. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. That is now no longer needed.” A mutter came from Varric that sounded remarkably like ‘that’s obvious’. Cassandra’s scowl increased in intensity and Varric coughed, looking away.

He turned back to Heliwyr. “And yet, I'm still here." Switching targets, he turned back to Heliwyr. "So, Red, I assume you have a name behind that frown of yours?"

Heliwyr was thrown for a loop. Her mouth gaped open and it took a while for her to find her voice. "Red?"

The dwarf laughed again. "Sure. Red. You've got the hair, and the eyes, and the-" he gestured, "tattoos. And you're embarrassed so the tips of your ears are red." He grinned at her. "Don't like it?"

"Well, it's not the most creative..."

"You wound me, Red."

She sniffed at him and tried to fight the smile creeping on her face. These were strangers. Clearly not of the Dalish and it would not do for her to let her clan down again. A deep breath and she steeled herself again. Looking between each of her current companions, Heliwyr clasped her arms and bowed. "I am Heliwyr, hunter of Clan Lavellan, sent to observe the Conclave and report the results. As you can see, it hasn't gone so well."

Varric snickered. "That's an understatement, Red."

A frown. She let it go, for now. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Varric." She nodded, as was proper.

Different laughter sounded this time. Heliwyr and Varric turned to find the other elf shaking his head at them. Even his amusement was casual, though, and Heliwyr retreated back into the comfort of wariness. Something about this other elf put her on edge, in varying ways. He raised an eyebrow at her, as though he knew. "You may reconsider that stance, in time." His ears flicked up in humour.

Varric huffed at him and smoothed out his worn leather jacket. His expression matched the elf's, however. "Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley...Chuckles." The grin on his face grew as he saw the brief look of mortification pass the elf's face.

Before, the elf could reply, Cassandra interjected. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

He looked beyond smug. "Have you seen what's happening, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me." He smiled widely at her as she turned away with an ugh. Turning back to Heliwyr, he winked. Heliwyr smiled slightly in return. It reminded her of a couple of the boys back with the clan, always arguing for attention.

The other elf approached her, bowing his head slightly. "I am Solas, if there are to be introductions." Heliwyr frowned. Pride? That's an odd name. "I am pleased to see you yet live."

"He means he kept you from dying while you slept." Varric nodded at Solas, who looked away.

Heliwyr turned to him with wide eyes. If he had truly kept her alive then maybe she'd misjudged him. Perhaps her fear was simply because he was different. If this was the case... "Ma serranas, Solas. I did not realize..." Her ears drooped. "I thank you for your aid."

Solas shook his head. "It was no trouble. Think nothing of it." Beyond his polite facade, lay quiet amusement. "I simply did what I could." His strange robes fluttered in the frozen wind as he changed his focus to Cassandra. “Seeker, you should know that this is magic unlike any I have ever seen.” He gestured back at Heliwyr with his long fingers. “Indeed, she is no mage but I find it unlikely that any mage could have such power.”

Cassandra nodded. “Understood.” She started walking. “Come we must reach the forward camp and meet with Leliana.” Solas followed without pause, leaving Varric and Heliwyr behind.

Shrugging his shoulders, Varric moved forward as well. Glancing back at Heliwyr, he joked. “Well, Bianca’s excited.”

Heliwyr waited for a fraction of a second before following. These people were odd, nothing like the others back with the clan. Hopefully, she wouldn’t make a mistake dealing with them. Sighing, she tried to steel herself for what was to come. Sealing the Breach.

Creators, what had she gotten herself into this time?


	3. Interlude: Along the Path

Varric groaned as Heliwyr stopped to pick some elfroot. Again. "Red, shouldn't we, you know, hurry? I mean, I'm all for nature but I'm pretty sure this is pressing. Giant hole in the sky and all."

She gazed up at him from where she was kneeling, several stalks in one hand. "Elfroot makes for quick salves." She didn't say anything else as she went back to gathering.

"Okay, but..."

Varric was stopped by Solas' hand on his shoulder. Solas shook his head. "We're running out of potions." True enough, the supply was rapidly dwindling.

Heliwyr stood, packing away the plants for later. "I'm good with herbs. If you get hurt this will help." She coughed and averted her gaze, ears lowered. "Of course, it would be best if you didn't get hurt at all but this will do."

Realization dawned on Varric. "You're trying to help us. Red, you could have said something."

Cassandra nodded. "I assumed this was some Dalish thing. I did not realize you were looking out for us."

"It's fine. You know now. Let's go." Heliwyr bounded away, leaping over rocks and overturned trees with an ease only an elf could have. While the others contented themselves with the path, Heliwyr wound around them. Flitting about like a small bird. She picked berries, herbs, trinkets. At times she would pause, remove her bow, and shoot a wraith none had even known was there.

Behind her the others talked.

Varric immediately went to Solas. "She's different." At the raised eyebrow, he continued. "Red. I've met elves, even spent a fair amount of time with them. None of them were like her." He frowned. "She's too, I don't know, too everywhere. I knew an elf that had attention issues but not quite like her."

"Perhaps her clan's upbringing was different from this elf you knew." Solas nodded at Heliwyr. "However, I think this is not a matter of attention but of trust. We are strangers, likely some of the first outsiders she's ever met. This is her way of defending herself. Don't get close, keep an eye on us, keep an eye on the road." He reached into his bag and drew out some herbs he'd been given by Heliwyr earlier. "These are likely her way of trying to bridge the gap. A gift of faith, if you will."

Eyebrows scrunched, Varric puzzled out the meaning. "She's trying to get us to trust her and to trust us in turn. But wouldn't it be easier to actually, you know, be near us?"

"Perhaps it's not that simple."

Before the conversation could continue, a shout came from up ahead. Cassandra called back to them. "We are almost at the forward camp. But there is a rift in the way. Come aid us!"

The two males hurried up to the top of the hill to find the others already engaged in battle. Cassandra had the attention of all the demons while Heliwyr raced around, shooting rapidly. Varric went to take point and joined Heliwyr. Solas hung back to place barriers where they were needed.

At one point, though, a wraith got too close to Varric and he cursed. Bianca wasn't made for close range fighting and he looked for an escape route. However, he was closed in on all sides. This was gonna hurt. He prepared himself.

The wraith burst into many pieces and Varric found himself being circled by a worried elf. Heliwyr babbled nonsense as she checked him over for injuries. Satisfied he was fine, she threw herself back into the fray. Varric paused for a moment, thrown for a loop. For someone who avoided all of them, Heliwyr was certainly concerned for their health.

And that's when he saw it.

On the battlefield, Heliwyr continued to circle her companions. She raced around them, aiding where she could. Any time she decided an enemy was too close to Varric or Solas she aimed for them. She was protecting them. This entire time she'd been ensuring that nothing was going to harm them. And, it seemed, she barely even realized what she was doing, concentrated as she was.

Soon, the battle was over, the rift closed, and Heliwyr was back to keeping her distance. She flinched away from the guards attempts to thank her and responded gruffly, teeth bared. When they backed away she relaxed.

Varric laughed softly to himself as they entered the forward camp. It looked like he'd picked up yet another 'little wolf'....


	4. Lightning Shall Rain Down from the Sky

Heliwyr was annoyed. That was an understatement. She was furious. Her ears flicked up in agitation as she listened to this...this shem man. He was going on and on about how they needed to wait and that she was to be arrested and Cassandra needed to listen. His voice grated on her nerves and she found herself growling at him. "Isn't the Breach the more pressing issue, here?"

Beside her Solas placed his hand on her shoulder in agreement. She struggled not to jump at the contact but, judging by the wisp of breath by her ear, she failed.

Apparently, her speaking up just made this Chancellor person talk even more. “You brought this on us in the first place!” He scowled down at her and she bared her teeth in return. Heliwyr would not be cowed by some priest who had likely never even seen combat. The Chancellor sniffed at Heliwyr in derision and turned his attention to Cassandra. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

Moving to intervene, Heliwyr was stopped by Cassandra’s voice. Strong and fearless. “We must get to the temple, it is our only hope.” They then began discussing routes and which would be safest. She only paid vague attention as she watched those around her.

Varric seemed worn, the red on his shirt a stark contrast to his pale skin. Even as he joked to Solas, the smile on his face didn't quite reach his tired eyes. Solas too seemed tired, though he hid it better. The elf continued to focus intensely on the conversation...and on her. His gaze caused shivers to run down her spine.

As Heliwyr turned to look at Cassandra she found that they were asking for her input. She thought back. Mountains or charge. Help some missing scouts or aid the soldiers. Safer or faster. Better to charge, in case something happens. In case it all gets worse. Pain raced up her arm, emanating from the growing mark. "I say we charge. I won't live long enough for your trial, according to Cassandra. Better to end this now."

Cassandra looked grateful. Heliwyr supposed that she worried about the fate of the soldiers. Solas nodded at her decision and Leliana left to gather the remaining soldiers. As they left, the Chancellor made a parting remark to Cassandra. Heliwyr whirled around to give him a piece of her mind but a hand on her arm stopped her. Solas shook his head.

She wanted to scream. Heliwyr hated playing by the rules of humans. She wanted to leap over the rubble and throttle this self-important slimeball. Gritting her teeth, she followed Solas.

Soldiers marched alongside them until they reached a small camp with a rift beyond. Heliwyr cringed when one was killed by a blast from the Breach. Her ears dipped low. They needed to hurry to prevent any more death. Stopping to collect potions, they ventured out.

A handful of soldiers were combatting the demons that poured from the rift. The group spread out, with Heliwyr dodging around enemies and grabbing arrows where she could. Better to be safe rather than sorry.

It took less time to close this rift than the others. Though, Heliwyr worried over her hand. The pain was increasing. It took effort to even draw her bow properly. Thankfully, none seemed to notice her issues and she was grateful. She already owed her life to one of them, Heliwyr did not want to owe them more.

Solas moved up beside her and commented on her increasing proficiency at sealing rifts. Varric snorted and made some snarky comment.

A voice called out and Cassandra instantly brightened. It was a man, wearing a fur lined coat and bearing a sword. He seemed familiar with Cassandra and Heliwyr was glad to see her more at ease. The man congratulated Cassandra on closing the rift.

Unfortunately, as Heliwyr moved away, Cassandra corrected him. She waved her hand at the elf. “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing. It is through her efforts that we have made it thus far.” Heliwyr flushed along her ears and frowned deeply at them. She had no need to be acknowledged for what was done.

This ‘Commander’ nodded at her cordially. “Is it? I hope they’re right about you.” He kept his distance and remained as still as possible. “We've lost a lot of people getting you here.” While not accusatory, the statement somehow grated along Heliwyr’s nerves.

Still, it would not do to get angry among so many of his people. Heliwyr instead lowered her head, though her ears remained raised high. She murmured quietly. “I hope so too.” Glancing to the side, Heliwyr noticed Solas watching her with a small smile. She scrunched her nose at him and the smile widened.

The Commander coughed quietly and Heliwyr flushed. She turned her attention back to him as he spoke. “We’ll see soon enough, won’t we?” He approached Cassandra, who cocked her hip. Pointing up the mountain, he nodded at them. “We've cleared the way as best we could. I believe lady Leliana will meet you there.” The soldiers that had been fighting were starting to get up and aid each other.

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.”

They split from each other with understanding glances. The Commander murmured his blessings for their safety and shouldered an injured soldier.

Heliwyr watched him leave for a few seconds. Perhaps this human wasn't so bad after all. The others started moving to the temple and, eventually, she joined them. Heliwyr leaped off the small cliff leading to the temple with a grace borne of her people. Solas jumped in a similar fashion and they exchanged knowing looks.

Varric, being a dwarf, was not so lucky and stumbled most of the way down. He glowered at them and grumbled about ‘being too old for this’ and ‘show off elves’. Cassandra was neither graceful nor clumsy and simply stepped off the cliff. She raised an eyebrow at the dwarf who made a face at her.

None of them wanted to acknowledge the chaos in the open area before them. Burning, rotting corpses littered the charred ground. They were trapped in a state of constant anguish, their heads thrown to the sky. The smell permeated the air and caused Heliwyr’s stomach to roil. She’d never wanted to experience anything like this again.

Her three companions seemed to ignore the environment. Heliwyr supposed each of them had been in enough situations to grow immune to it. She, however, had only known this kind of destruction twice in her life.

They moved by the corpses, Cassandra and Heliwyr muttering their own prayers for their safe passage into the next life. The entrance to the Temple of Sacred Ashes loomed in the distance. Heliwyr’s heart raced and she felt something take root in her. This was important.

Rubble and corpses strewn about everywhere, they made their way forward gingerly. When they made it to a balcony overlooking the center, all had to stop in awe.

The statue, the head broken, floating up to the gaping hole in the sky. Ethereal, otherworldly, terrifying. Cassandra made an oath to her Maker and even Varric looked daunted by what they faced. The very walls sung with glowing, magical veins calling to even Heliwyr. She made a note in the back of her mind to ask Solas about it later.

And there, in the center of it all, lay the largest rift they had seen yet.

"You're here! Thank the Maker." Leliana came up beside them, various scouts and soldiers trailing behind her. She waved them away to take up position around the Temple. Cassandra placed a hand along her shoulder and they exchanged a familiar look.

Beside Heliwyr, Varric whistled. "The Breach is a long way up." He squinted up at the harsh light.

Solas tilted his head. "This is your chance. I presume you are ready?" He gripped his staff tightly. "I do not doubt that closing this will prove more difficult than others." His ears flicked and he let shadows cover his eyes. Heliwyr struggled not to laugh at the contrast this made with how the light bounced off his head.

An eyebrow lifted at her and she flushed, growled, and looked away.

"I assume there's some kind of plan to get me up there?" Heliwyr's lips slanted and she wiped away sweat building up on the back of her neck. "Unless, of course, I'm supposed to just jump?" She hopped a little, making a show of it.

The others laughed and Solas shook his head. Though, Heliwyr saw the ghost of a smile. He approached her side and leaned over her. His long fingers gestured to the rift below. "No. Though, it would be interesting to...observe." A curl to his lips. "This rift is the first and closing it should close the Breach." Heliwyr wondered where he learned of knowledge such as this.

Cassandra moved out in front of them as Leliana took the rear. Her entire body looked tense, wound up, and her dark eyebrows remained scrunched. “Let’s find a way down there, then. Be careful.”

Everything felt odd. The closer they got to the center, the more Heliwyr’s blood tingled. Her Mark had numbed down to a light throb and her adrenaline poured out. The soldiers taking place around the perimeter shied away from her and even Varric muttered about ‘elves and their crazy eyes’. She wanted to leap up, to fight. Her head buzzed with anxiety and tension.

Voices swarmed the edge of the field and the others gazed about in confusion. One, in particular, forged its way through. It was deep, otherworldly, and caused a shudder of fear to run down Heliwyr’s spine.

“The hour of our victory is at hand. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Armor clanked as Cassandra shifted into a battle stance, the tendons in her neck bunched up. “What are we hearing?” She glanced around at the fractured stone as if expecting someone to leap out at them.

“At a guess?” Solas nodded at the chaos around them. “The person who created the Breach.”

Heliwyr quirked an eyebrow at him. “Why do you think?”

“You heard the voice. The hour of their victory. Only one could possibly look at this as a victory.” Solas stared her down, ears raising in agitation. “I was unaware I would be interrogated for offering my insight.”

Red stained Heliwyr’s cheeks and her ears dipped. “Ir abelas. I did not mean- I didn't intend to accuse. Only to learn.” Her fingers skimmed along her bow and she fidgeted with the sudden urge to flee. Just a little more and she could get out of this human temple with all this strange magic and stranger elves. Heliwyr could get back to her people and her duty and leave this damn situation in ashes.

She stiffened at the feel of his hand on her back. Solas murmured his own apologies for misconstruing her intentions and that he would endeavor not to again. Heliwyr leaped away from him, made yet another angry face, and ran ahead to explore. He chuckled at her. The others watched on in amusement.

Heliwyr quickly forgot about their fun at her expense as she trailed along the walls. Truly, in spite of such chaos, the remains were beautiful.

Of course, it was all well and good until she approached the strange red rocks protruding near the back wall. The glowed eerily and exuded a strange warmth. Whispers crawled along the back of Heliwyr's mind and a light hum filled the air. It was singing to her. Heliwyr approached, not even truly realizing what she was doing. Like a trance.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Varric pulled her away by the arm. Her attention snapped to him and found the dwarf's face drawn. "Just...don't touch it." He turned to Cassandra, who looked just as worried. "Seeker, that's red lyrium."

She sighed. "I see it, Varric."

"But what's it doing here?"

Solas took this moment conjecture. "Perhaps magic drew on the lyrium, corrupted it..."

Varric spat at the offending crystals. "It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." He directed them away from the red lyrium with a watchful eye.

Morbid curiosity overwhelmed Heliwyr. She wouldn't touch it if it was truly dangerous but... "What happens if someone does touch it? That happened in your book, right? Your brother and the Templar commander woman." Her ears tipped up.

Varric grimaced. "You go crazy, hear voices, then it kills you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'll be careful not to go near it, then." Heliwyr crossed her arms in a silent promise. Varric nodded at her solemnly before breaking out into a grin. She twisted her lips and tried not to smile back.

As the group drew nearer to the broken statue by the rift, more voices drifted through their minds. Screams, laughter, and the deep voice commanding.

"Keep the sacrifice still."

Heliwyr growled. This being had some gall. All this destruction and he sounded like a smug asshole. Fenedhis. She hoped he died with the blast.

Then, another voice came to the fore. One that drew out an immediate reaction from both Cassandra and Leliana. It was old, female, and very much in pain. It cried out for help, assistance, of any kind. Heliwyr's heart ached and guilt overwhelmed her, though she knew not why.

Cassandra spoke with a strangled voice, a flood of emotion barely being held back. "That was Divine Justinia's voice." For a brief second her shoulders hunched over and her short crop of black hair covered her eyes. As soon as the moment of weakness appeared, it left. She placed an iron grip around her feelings and the strength of her resolve shone in her eyes. Heliwyr pitied anyone who'd been involved in the blast. They would come to know the full force of the Seeker's wrath.

In the back of her mind, she prayed to the creators it wasn't her fault too.

The Breach loomed above them, twisting the fabric of reality and swirling into the sky. Distorted light spread from the Rift below. It surrounded the party, causing them to shift nervously. Strange voices surrounded them and images drew forward.

A vision of Divine Justinia V, arms spread and bound with red magic. Face contorted in pain and prostrated before...someone? Someone tall and dark. Gangly limbs dangled at their sides and long, clawed fingers extended from their hands. Red streamed from their eyes. Heliwyr let out a sharp gasp of pain looking into them.

The edge of the area blurred and in ran Heliwyr, all drawn eyebrows and wariness. She froze upon seeing them and her arms twitched to the arrows at her back. "What's going on here?" she said, eyes darting back and forth. Shapes moved in the background nervously.

Divine Justinia seized the moment of confusion for herself. She wrenched her body within its confines to stare at Heliwyr. Despite the pain she surely had to be feeling, Justinia managed to choke out words. Her voice rasped and she shuddered in agony. "Run while you can, warn them!"

It didn't take much to figure out what the warning was for.

Looming before her, the figure stretched his arm and a lone finger accusingly. Echos of, what sounded like, a male voice surrounded Heliwyr. "We have an intruder." Heliwyr quaked before them. "Slay the elf."

No one got to see what happened next. The vision retreated back beyond the Rift and out of their reach.

Cassandra didn't wait long before she rounded on Heliwyr. She frowned, body tense and denunciatory. "That was the Divine! You were there. What happened? What are we seeing?" Every line of her was wound up and strained.

Heliwyr was getting tired of dealing with the same questions repeated over and over. She shoved her face right up to Cassandra's and snarled. "I don't remember."

Solas drew between them, arms held up to placate them. The two women moved away from each other with drawn eyebrows. The smallest of sighs escaped Solas, which didn't escape Heliwyr's notice. She flushed. The older elf shook his head, but remained calm.

"The veil is thin in this place. Memories of what happened press against the edges."

More magic. Heliwyr put a palm to her forehead. She had dealt with enough magical problems back with her clan. Apparently, those problems intended to follow her even here.

The other elf continued speaking, faint fascination drifting beyond his solid composure. He spoke of how dealing with this rift would work. Heliwyr would open it so that it would be sealed, however...

All understood what this meant. Cassandra turned to the soldiers lining the walls of the ruin. She stood tall, back straight and proud. "That means demons! Stand ready!" The sound of weapons being drawn reflected across the broken stone, singing slightly when it reached the red lyrium. All moved into position and Cassandra nodded at Heliwyr. "At your ready."

Pain danced along Heliwyr’s arm, like lightning, as she raised it to the looming Rift. Green danced along her caramel skin. Finally, Heliwyr felt the pull of its center. This time, though, instead of yanking back to close it, Heliwyr ripped it open violently. Noise screeched along the ground, like nails on boards.

Then the demon came through.

Varric’s loud curse was the first reaction. He kept cursing, with a wide vocabulary, as he leaped back to load Bianca fast as he could. He was joined by Heliwyr who recognized it just as quickly. She gave him no glance as her face drained of all colour.

Cassandra and Leliana weren't as knowledgeable as their companions. The Seeker shot a question backwards as she readied her shield to protect them. “What is this creature?” She gritted her teeth as she felt the blow of its massive arm along her defense.

Heliwyr had no time for them, if they were to survive this. She knew all of its weak points by heart and focused on them intensely. It was Solas who ended up explaining.

“It is a Pride Demon, one of the strongest of it’s kind.” He didn't go into detail as he placed barrier after barrier on Cassandra who kept the beast’s attention focused on her. Faintly, Heliwyr thought it was ironic that it was Solas who had been the one to say its name. Pride.

The Demon’s defenses went up, like solid steel and magic. Heliwyr could not pierce through no matter how hard she shot. Another method was in order. Planting her arrows into the ground for later, Heliwyr rolled by the Pride demon to the Rift. She had not yet had the need to disrupt Rifts but now called for it. Reaching towards the shifting crystals, Heliwyr felt for the point of closure. It wouldn't close until the demon was killed as they fed off each other, but pulling at the seams would disorient and even damage the demons nearby.

Indeed, the Pride demon roared in pain and fell to one knee. Its defenses visibly weakened. Immediately, everyone poured all their efforts into bringing it down. Heliwyr remained tense and focused, unwilling to take her eyes off the beast as she shot arrow after arrow into it. No one noticed that she clenched her hands so hard around her bow that her nails were drawing blood.

No one noticed the wraiths slip out of the Fade, either.


	5. Interlude: First Wounds

The girl’s scream tore across the courtyard. Solas turned to see her surrounded by wraiths and bleeding heavily from her back. Fenedhis. The others were too preoccupied with the Pride demon, though the dwarf kept glancing back to her worriedly. 

It was up to him then. He leapt to action, frost spells glancing off the demons and sending them, hissing, away from Heliwyr. Solas drew up by her and lifted her up by her elbow. Heliwyr gritted her teeth, but made no other indication of her pain.

A barrier lifted around them and Solas turned her around to check the severity of the wound. Blood was everywhere, the gash was deep, and she would likely have a scar to show for it. He reached into his bag and cursed at the lack of potions.

Heliwyr laughed at him with a strained smile. "Did you forget? And after all that time I spent gathering them."

The elfroot! Digging into Heliwyr's pack he drew forth the plants and crushed them in his hand. Sticky liquid poured out and he spread it along the wound. The girl's entire body tensed but, still, no sound escaped her. Solas granted her grudging respect, in his mind, for all that she endured.

And all that she would continue to endure.

A roar shook the area and they turned to find the Pride demon weak and kneeling. Heliwyr gave Solas a stern look and drew away to deal with it.

"Ma serranas. Deal with the remaining wraiths. I can handle Pride."

Solas quirked his mouth at her and she flushed a deep red that spread to her ears. This was too fun for him. But, her tone brooked no argument, so Solas focused his remaining magic on defeating the few minor demons left. A simple task for one such as him, but it would be best not to draw too much attention. Better to deflect to those better suited for it.

Though, the girl's stiff demeanour led him to believe that she did not appreciate the attention she got. For all the horrors to come from this tragedy, she is welcome entertainment.

By the time Solas had finished the wraiths at a completely normal pace, the Pride demon was dead. A minor loss, as Solas had wanted to observe her techniques. Heliwyr had demonstrated a surprising knowledge about fighting demons. Even ones such as Pride.

The Seeker called out to Heliwyr to close the Rift and, hopefully, the Breach itself.

Solas watched as Heliwyr, thin, small, battered, and wounded, marched close to the Rift. The Mark on her hand spasmed with each step. He could only guess at how much pain it caused. But she moved, still. Eyes wild and hard. Figure beaten but determined. She raised her hand to the Rift, to the sky, and drew out the powers granted to her.

With a large sucking sound, the Rift closed in on itself and shot energy up towards the Breach. A moment of silence spread across the broken area before the Breach gave a loud shriek and exploded across the cloudy sky.

While the others commented on what happened, noted how the Breach was still there but no longer growing, Solas found himself drawn to Heliwyr's collapsed figure. Like this, she looked calm and much younger than he'd thought. So young, she was, to hold such power in the palm of her hand. But she had proven herself strong and resilient. Solas could not fault any of the things she had done thus far.

She was more than he could have hoped for. And, now, he could fix his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small while I wrangle with both my computer and where this fic is going. I hadn't planned anything out besides vague ideas and now that's coming to bite me in the butt. I'm working on some art for this too, so I'll be posting a link by this weekend for sure. (Solas is so hard to get to look right!) Um. Yeah. Sorry about the wait. I did want to give some insight into Solas and show a little how things are going to differ from canon. (There's not going to be a huge divergence or anything, but I do want to make it my own. Hah.)


	6. Promise Surviving the Breach in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Oops. Totally took forever on this one. I just could not get it to listen to me. But I finally did it and got past the damn intro section, now onto the good stuff!

Chapter Four: Promise Surviving the Breach in the Sky

Heliwyr opened her eyes and groaned up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Her back itched and she rubbed against the bandage resting there. The back of her head pounded with a familiar weight. Dark wood panels blocked Heliwyr’s view of the sky and she cursed humans yet again. Fuckin’ humans and their shitty need to lock themselves away. Fucking Dread Wolf take them all.

She wanted the sky, the clouds, the feel of the breeze on her face. How could the humans stand this? Staying behind walls and hiding away from the world around them.

Sitting up, Heliwyr observed the room. Clutter lay around her, though none of it belonged to her. Is that a- Creators, why is there a raven in here? She pinched the length of her nose. A sigh escaped and she lifted herself up onto her elbows.

Not even five minutes later, an elf girl wandered in with a crate of herbs. Heliwyr noted her bare face before the girl noticed she was awake and gasped. The crate fell to the floor with a bang. then the girl followed. She collapsed to her knees and bent her head to meet them.

“I’m so sorry, my lady. I didn’t know you were awake!”

The girl continued to grovel and beg for forgiveness. Growling, Heliwyr lifted herself from the bed and wandered over. She knelt, tucked her hand under the elf girl’s chin and lifted. Searching her eyes, Heliwyr found only strange reverence and fear. “Why are you so frightened?”

Eyes watered and the girl drew away. Who do I have to kill to fix this mess? Wait. Killing is bad. I know. She wrung her hands and averted her eyes. “They say you saved us. That the Breach stopped growing, just like your Mark.”

On cue, the Mark flared up. Heliwyr gritted her teeth and pressed on it with the tips of her fingers. The pounding of her head resonated with the pull of magic. Her toes curled into the camel-thorn wood floor. 

She continued on, glancing up at Heliwyr shyly. “It’s all anyone has talked about for days.”

Fenedhis, has it been that long? What’s happened since I went to the Breach? We need more information. Heliwyr took a calming breath. “Are we safe now, then?” 

The girl flushed and shook her head. “No, the Breach stopped growing, is all.” She stood and backed away, hands flitting about. "I'm sure they'll want to see you now. Lady Cassandra said at once."

Heliwyr frowned at her. She hoped that other city elves wouldn't treat her like this. It would take a lot of work to simply change this girl's opinion of her. But that could wait until later. "Where is Cassandra?" Never mind that, where do I find something to wear? Some boxes rested in the corner.

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. At once, she said!" The bare faced girl shifted from foot to foot. As soon as Heliwyr gave even the tiniest nod she fled with all the speed of a Dalish within her.

Sighing, Heliwyr moved to the boxes and a mirror propped against the wall. Inside the boxes were various articles of human clothing. They couldn't have..? No, of course not. That would be too accepting of them. She'd have to wear whatever and find proper clothing later.

Ridiculous beige clothing with far too many buckles. Thankfully, it wasn't too resistant to movement but would be useless in a fight. What had happened to the clothing she had? Who had changed her, for that matter? Best not to think of that, now.

The mirror made her frown. She looked skinny and weak and washed out in this damn clothing. The brown of the clothes clashed with the caramel colour of her skin. In return it made the red of her hair look distinctly...unappealing. And her eyes looked almost demonic. It was a disaster. She'd never worn such awful clothing in her life. Let's never wear this again.

A horrible thought popped into her head as she remembered other things humans liked to wear. Sure enough, there were boots sitting all too innocently by the door. If they think I'm going to even touch those monstrosities they have another thing coming. Maybe she could burn them in the fire later…

There was nothing to do about her hair, she’d long given up on it. Let the fluff just do as it pleases. At least it remained without tangles. A cursory attempt at running her hands through did nothing to tame the curls.

Bending down again, Heliwyr collected herbs from the bare faced elf’s box. She delighted at finding dawn lotus, amongst elfroot. Observing the rest of the room, she found little notes on the desk. Patient Observations. Skimming through it, Heliwyr understood more of what she went through.

Assassinations. Or, at least attempted ones. It was good to know how the people outside would be treating her. Thankfully, Cassandra had her back. Maybe? Varric seemed to be nice, though. Maybe he’d stand up for her when they inevitably tried to kill her. Solas...well, she wouldn't blame him if he fled. He was an apostate amongst many, many humans. Heliwyr would not wish the rite of Tranquility on anyone.

There was no avoiding it forever, and Cassandra would undoubtedly not appreciate her tardiness. Heliwyr tiptoed to the door, careful not to make any sound. She couldn’t or hear any signs of people just outside her door, though there was a fuss in the distance. Slowly, she opened the hardwood door and peered outside.

“What in the name of all the Creators is this?”

People. Humans. Standing around everywhere. Staring her down, a clear path made for her along the way to the Chantry. Their eyes were focused, piercing, and Heliwyr shied away from them. She was unused to having such attention, it normally came along with bad things.

Heliwyr was unsure. Did she bare her teeth at them? Scare them away? Prove her strength so none would dare attack her? But there were so many. She was a hunter, not a warrior. There was no way she could take so many in a fight. But then they smiled at her and murmured their thanks, so maybe they weren’t out to kill her yet.

Still, their watchful faces unnerved her, so Heliwyr bared her teeth and swept through them. None seemed to mind her attitude, though. Instead, it made them happier. Clearly the Breach has addled their minds. I hope not to find Cassandra in this state as well.

They talked of strange things. They praised her for stopping the growth of the Breach and called someone the ‘Herald of Andraste’. Heliwyr was an elf but knew about Andraste. Knew about what happened to the elves after her death. Knew everything about that. To be Andraste’s Herald would not be a good thing, considering how Andraste had died. This will not happen to us. Not to me.

It didn’t concern her though, she was an elf. She obeyed the Creators, not some absent Maker. Perhaps they talked of Cassandra. The woman had that air of regality and command. She’d make a lovely ‘Herald’. She was tall, too. People in charge were always tall. Unlike me.

But the whispers and looks followed Heliwyr until she gave in and sprinted to the Chantry, slamming the doors behind her.

Quiet consumed Heliwyr and she let out a breath of air. The glow of the candles warmed her after being in the cold. As a base of operations this town, Haven, wasn’t so bad but Heliwyr preferred the heat of the Free Marches. The frosty air bit at her hands and made using a bow more difficult than she was used to. It would take plenty of practice to overcome this fault. At least she could still use knives.

The Chantry was empty, to Heliwyr’s relief. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if more people had seen the disgrace of her actions. Humans were so strange, they’d probably think it was some kind of joke. And then tell me to start scrubbing the walls. After everything we've done.

As she walked along the carpeted floor, Heliwyr took notice of books scattered here and there. She shook her head at the folly of humans. Knowledge was meant to be preserved, not left lying about waiting to be destroyed. Or for elves with wandering hands to slip it away for later perusal. If Heliwyr was to remain among humans, she needed to learn their ways. Wisdom was always helpful.

Voices echoed along the great stone walls, muffled by the door at the end. Cassandra’s was easily recognizable, clear and hard like her. The other one… Fenedhis, not this man again. He must be this Chancellor.

They were arguing about her. Heliwyr was pleased to note how Cassandra defended her against a man of the same faith. It had been a good idea to go along with her after all, otherwise, Heliwyr might not have been so lucky. The Chancellor, however, accused Heliwyr of this, that, and everything. How does he find the air to spew all that out? Cassandra remained firm and Heliwyr took that moment to enter.

Immediately, the Chancellor ordered the guards lining the small room to arrest her. Heliwyr tensed, ready to fight if necessary. The guards wore heavy armor and she wasn’t sure if she could take them. She’d do what she had to. We will. But Cassandra dismissed them easily, to the Chancellor’s dismay.

Heliwyr took spiteful pleasure at the annoyance on his face.

He glowered down at her, but Heliwyr responded with her own dangerous look. The Chancellor would not try anything. Heliwyr knew he was too weak and too fearful. Still, it was good to ensure he would stay far away from her, if only to avoid his awful voice.

Turning, Heliwyr faced Cassandra and Leliana, who had joined them. They didn't seem too displeased that the Breach was still in the sky. In fact, they regarded her with relieved faces. Heliwyr made a small bow, to show her respect. To those who deserved it. "I did what I could. Even this much took great effort. I almost died trying to get it done."

The others nodded, except for the Chancellor. He sneered at her from a safe distance, to the side of a large table. "And yet you still live. How convenient for you."

His accusations meant nothing to her. It was clear he had no voice among these people. Needling him, however, remained amusing. "Yes. Your people do know much of doing things for their own convenience. Don't they?" Her bitterness tainted her voice. Heliwyr glowered up at the Chancellor. He sputtered and his face turned an interesting shade of purple. Suck it you fucking Shem prick. You can't fucking touch me. Us.

And apparently the others suspected him. After the visions from the temple, it was clear someone caused the Breach to kill everyone. Including the Divine. But they didn’t suspect her. They were wrong. They- Wait, what?

Heliwyr forced her attention back to the conversation at hand. Providence? Then the Herald is- “You think that- what?- the Maker chose me?”

“I think you were exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

Leliana nodded. “Your mark is the only hope we have of closing the Breach permanently.”

Before the Chancellor could start another of his rants, a book slammed onto the table. All eyes turned to Cassandra. Her gaze went to the Chancellor. “You know what this is.”

A book, with the instantly recognizable symbol of the Seekers. Heliwyr tensed. She would not, would not, be drawn into a holy war. Elves never got out of these alive. This would not be a repetition. She would make sure of it. Elves protected their own. All of us. She had seen first hand the terrors the Templars and Seekers had wrought. If Heliwyr had her way, it would never happen again.

“This is a writ from the Divine, giving us the power to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” 

Heliwyr hid a smile. She could get behind this woman and her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just adore Cassandra to bits. She was a huge inspiration to how I wanted my character to look. I'd never even considered scars before her but now... All my poor characters need a few.  
> Even more foreshadowing for you guys! I wonder if anyone can guess what's up with our tiny, angry elf.


End file.
